


Pairs

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied Torture, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Bond/Silva - Never quite catching each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [death-is-not](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=death-is-not).



Silva is traded for MI6 agents in 1997. James is promoted to 007 in 1998. M can't help but think that they would have made quite the pair. For now, James only knows him as a name on the Wall.

They send Bond to Shanghai in 1999 on a search and rescue. An infamous gang had been keeping five MI6 agents hostage for months. When James retrieves them, he brings back only four. A confession from the leader told him the fifth one had bit a capsule weeks ago and that his body was promptly disposed of. For this truthful information, Bond ensures his death is painless.

James meets Silva twelve years later on a deserted island. They tie him to a chair, and Silva finds that he likes the arrangement. Silva caresses him with gently probing hands that shy away from no scars or blemishes. Silva talks about M, but conversation quickly ceases when the man drops to his knees in front of Bond and swallows his cock down like he had been training for it.

When they capture the man responsible for stealing the hard-drive, they lock him in a glass cage. James stands outside it, waiting for M's arrival. Silva can only gaze at him this time. There is no caressing now. Only the smoldering glances Silva keeps throwing his way. James can't help the shudder he gets when the man removes his mouth plate. He can't help but wonder how much more quickly he would have come if there had been nothing to keep him from thrusting. When M has finished talking, he turns his back and follows her, leaving the memory of Silva and his ruined mouth behind.

Skyfall burns brightly and the last of Silva's sanity with it. James runs to the chapel. There isn't much time.

He enters the old church just in time to see Silva holding M close to his body, gun to both their heads. He throws the knife without even taking the time to think about it. _They would have made quite the pair_.

James holds M to him as she dies in his arms. 

“I did get one thing right,” she whispers. 

He's fiercely proud that she's saying it to him. 

“We made quite the pair,” he answers, kissing her forehead as she shuts her eyes for the last time.


End file.
